


Rest in peace, right beside me

by mishaphappens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Psychic Abilities, Season/Series 03, Souled Vampire(s), Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaphappens/pseuds/mishaphappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season three.  Dean found a way out of his deal to hell and he's taking Sam with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in peace, right beside me

Sam wakes up. The stairs are cold underneath his head, and he moans softly, feeling the blood dribble down his forehead. He couldn't have been out long, because the blood is still fresh and hot against his skin. He looks around, but it's pitch black down in the crypt-like basement. He remembers being hit from behind as they made their way down the huge stairs to the sewers. Getting up slowly, Sam feels something cold wrapped around his ankle. He listens for what might be waiting in the darkness, but hears nothing. Slowly, Sam drags out his cell phone from his pocket, flips it open, and uses its light to shine on his surroundings. He's unsurprised to find a chain wrapped around his foot, linking him to a nearby pillar. He casts the cell phone's light up, but it can't penetrate the darkness covering the high ceilings.

The light goes out and Sam presses a button, turning the light back on, and takes a closer look at the chain. Given enough time, Sam might be able to loosen it and slip free. Time, though, is definitely what he needs, and he's not sure if he has it.

Another quick look around and Sam confirms that Dean isn't with him. He can only hope that he's chasing the last of the vampires down and disposing of them. That he isn't in trouble. It's pretty silent though; Sam can't even hear the sounds of fighting and there's no way he wouldn't be able to hear it echoing off the dank walls. They must have woken up the whole nest when they fought the sentry vampire.

The light blinks out, leaving Sam in darkness. He sits back down on the steps before he presses the keypad and sets the phone down by his foot, concentrating on getting the chain off of him. What he doesn't understand is why isn't he dead yet. If Dean managed to kill the vampire, he wouldn't have just left Sam there defenseless, chained to the wall. So, either Dean had to run away and the vampires chased after him, and one had the foresight to lock him up, or they...

Sam attacks the chain more vigorously and his phone blinks out again. He presses a key to turn it back on and in the blue light Sam sees a familiar pair of boots standing two feet from him. Sam jerks back, startled, and looks up to see Dean leaning against the pillar, watching him.

"Jesus fuck," Sam swears. He smiles, relief washing through him. "You asshole."

"Sam," his brother croaks. Sam stops, takes a look at the blood dripping off Dean's fingers, his torn clothing, the bloody machete in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he says as he starts to stand up.

"How'd you do it?" Dean asks, eyes dark and red. "How'd you push him away, Sam?"

Sam stills, finds himself sinking back to the ground, shaking his head.

"You said that all your freaky powers went away when Yellow Eyes died. That you don't dream anymore, that you can't fucking _move things with your mind_."

"I didn't know, Dean," Sam says, licking his lips, and Dean tracks the movement with astonishing intensity. "I didn't, Dean, please. I just...He was coming after you and I couldn't get there in time...I just wished he couldn't and then he was..."

It felt like a physical push, like when Sam moved the dresser out of his way when he envisioned Dean's death. If Sam could really put words to it, he'd say it'd be like asking the wind to punch someone out and it actually obeying you. Sam saw the vampire crawling on the wall behind Dean, watched him lunge through the air at his brother's turned back, and with a simple _Please, no_ , the vampire changed directions and crashed back into the wall. Dean flashed him a look, full of confusion and terror, before the vampire was back on his feet and attacking again.

Maybe it was too early to hope the powers were gone. After all, Sammy does have demon in him.

"Dean, please, I don't know. I don't."

Sam feels blood start to slip into his eyes and he brushes it back. Dean breathes in harshly and suddenly he's _there_ , crushing Sam back onto the stairs, and only then does Sam realize, oh _fuck_ , Dean's teeth are razor sharp, extending out of his gums.

"Dean, no!" Sam shouts, tries to push him off, but Dean has strength of a newborn and he's got Sam by the neck, squeezing all the air out of body. He twists Sam's head to the side, takes in another shuddering breath at the blood sliding down his face.

"Dean," Sam croaks, gags for air, and Dean licks up his face, starting at the salty sweat of his cheek, up to the blood, taking it in. He sucks at Sam's head wound and Sam sobs, pain laced with sorrow. But more horrifying is the bulge of Dean's hard cock pressing against him, rubbing into his own announcing arousal. 

"Knew it," Dean says around a mouthful of blood. He grins at Sam, his teeth tinged pink. "Fucking knew you were mine, could _smell_ it." 

"Dean," says Sam, on the verge of passing out, and Dean finally lets up. Sam sucks in air greedily, squirming for freedom. Dean growls, grabs both of his wrists and covers his body with his own, holding him down. He noses at Sam's frantic pulse, opens his mouth to let his teeth skim over the flesh. Sam can smell the metallic blood on his brother's breath and bile rises in his throat. Dean breathes in deeply, settles his body more firmly until their crotch to crotch, gently rubbing his hard dick against Sam and _Jesus fuck_ , Sam's stomach churns with pleasure and revulsion. 

"That's it, Sammy," Dean whispers into his ear as their hard cocks rub together. He groans a little, his breath sending a trickle of sensation down Sam's neck and to his lower back. He bucks slightly--to dislodge him, surely, to push him _away_. 

"Don't, Dean."

"Where to mark you?" Dean talks to himself. "Where, so everyone will know?"

"Dean, you don't want to do this. I can help you. We'll find a way, I swear--."

"Like my deal to hell, Sammy?" Dean asks, nosing up against Sam's jaw with a chuckle. He pulls back and Sam can't stop himself from looking at the green eyes tinged with red. "You found a way to get me outta hell?"

Sam closes his eyes, shuddering back a sob. "No."

"I did."

Dean drags up one of Sam's captured wrists and bites. Sam screams, feels Dean tearing at the wound with each suck, and venom races in, paralyzing him instantly. The only thing he can move is his mouth and he screams for Dean to stop, for this to be over, for God to kill him.

Then Dean's moving onto the other wrist, biting it, and the process continues. Sam's screams tempers off into whimpers, little words of 'no' and 'Dean'.

And finally, Dean bites into his neck, swallows one large mouthful of blood, then pulls away. Venom pumps in Sam's ears and he can feel Dean's full cock rub against his inner thighs, thrusting like a scorching brand. Dean grunts, frantic, and then comes, hot and wet in his jeans and smearing it against Sam. Dean leans back over his brother, panting with blood still dripping past his lips, and touches Sam's face reverently. Sam tries to be disgusted, but only finds exhaustion, darkness creeping in his vision. He feels cold, empty, like Dean took everything he had. Dean's hands, though, they're like fire and they trace down Sam's body, eyes hungry, before he grabs Sam's wrist again. He hears Dean's teeth sink into his own tongue and blood streams from his mouth, into Sam's open wound. Then he does the same to the other wrist and his neck, the wounds healing with an itch and burn.

It's only then that Sam realizes what's he doing. Sam opens his mouth to protest, but Dean kisses him, stabs his blood soaked tongue inside. He chokes on it, coughs as it goes down his throat, and Dean's sharp teeth rip at his teeth until they break.

"No," he coughs, a groan coming from his chest, but it's too late, it's fucking too late.

Sam waits for the insanity of blood lust to overtake him.

But it doesn't.

"Sam?" Dean asks. 

Sam waits for his body to seize up, for fangs to rip through his gums.

But it doesn't.

"It didn't work," Sam breathes, relief all consuming. Dean sits back, shock bleeding his face white.

"No," he says.

"It didn't work, Dean," Sam says again.

"No!"

Sam laughs a little bit, tilting on hysterical.

" _No_!"

"I'll fucking never be like you," Sam says.

"Why didn't it work?" Dean screams. He scrambles at Sam, pushes and prods him like his little brother is ten again and he won't keep to his side of the car. "I did everything right!"

Sam figures it's as good enough time as any. "I have demon blood."

Dean stares at him, first surprised, and then rage colors his cheeks.

"Since I was a baby," Sam says. "Looks like it's stronger."

Dean gets to his feet, running his bloody hands through his hair in a fit. He paces, panting, and Sam realizes that he's crying.

"No," he says, "no, this isn't how it's supposed to go."

"Please, Dean," Sam says, tone softening. "Just kill me."

Dean whirls around, snarling. "I will not be alone!" He continues pacing, breath slowly evening. "You're mine, Sam. I won't...live without you. Can't you feel it?"

Sam is definitely feeling something. A burn where the bite marks are slowly growing hotter. Sam licks his lips and closes his eyes tightly; maybe he's not as immune as he hoped. 

"I just need..." Dean says. "Something to keep you in line. Yeah. Make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Dean," Sam tries one last time, but his brother is already moving past him, back up the stairs.

"I'll be back soon, Sammy. I'm just going to make our family a little bit bigger."

Sam calls his name again, but his brother's gone. Sam grits his teeth, lays back on the stairs, and tries not to cry.

It doesn't take long after that.

It literally feels like fire is in his veins, burning him up from the inside. His brain cooks under the onslaught and he has a hysterical moment, imagining the demon and vampire side fighting against each other for dominance in his veins. He crawls his way from stair to stair, seeking the coldness of the concrete, stretching the chain out to its maximum length. But soon the pain is too much for him and he thrashes, screaming, body convulsing as all human traces are wiped out.

:::

By the time Dean returns, Sam is dying. The hunger overtook him about an hour ago and desperate for blood, he gnawed on his own arm with his new teeth. He can hardly see straight from the agony clenching his body, but he can smell Dean when he returns. Sam whines, launches himself in the space to get closer, but he's too weak to even break the chain. It pulls him short and he crashes back on the stairs. He screams, clawing at the dirty floor, and then Dean's turning him around, holding him.

"You stupid fuck," Dean snarls. "Why did you lie to me?"

Dean, Dean, _Dean_.

"Don't you fucking leave me," Dean says and he's gone in the space of a heartbeat Sam no longer has and then there's a gurgled scream. Sam smells freshly spilled blood soak the air, the shampoo of her hair against his face, and then the opened flesh is against Sam's lips and he drinks and drinks and drinks.

"That's it, baby brother," Dean coaxes, pride in his voice. "That's it."

Sam drinks long after she's cold and then he shoves her away from him. Dean scoops him up again, breaks the chain in one tug, and then he's hungrily chasing the blood left in Sam's mouth. Sam growls, grips Dean back, and he can taste the death of hundreds on his brother's tongue.

"You can feel it now, can't you," Dean says, nipping with sharp teeth that threaten to break Sam's lips open again. "Can't you."

Sam knows what he means. He knows that Dean is his, his blood, made for him. Sam hungers for things that only Dean can give him, aches to taste his skin, and be a part of him. He claws at Dean's shirt, scratches down his neck, and Dean growls. Less than a second, Sam's on his hands and knees, Dean faster than him, more comfortable in this new skin than his human body. He rips Sam's jeans away and does the same to his own. Sam can feel eyes on them and looks through his bangs to the glittering eyes of freshly turned vampires. Sam can smell Dean on them, can feel their blood tying them together. They watch hungrily as Dean kicks at Sam's legs, makes him spread wide, and then parts his ass, exposing his hole. Dean rubs his searing cock against him, wet with precome, and Sam growls, hitching his hips to feel the tip tug at his entrance, and fuck, he wants it in him, wants to squeeze onto something and hold onto it with all his might. Fuck, he wants to be filled with Dean, be his _only_. 

Dean shoves into Sam's body. His skin breaks, tears, and blood fills the air, sends them all into a frenzy. The young ones scream and hiss and Dean frantically pumps into Sam's willing body. Sam's teeth extend and he groans, hungry and crazed, his dick throbbing between his legs and his throat thirsty for more. The stairs break under his clenching fists, fucks himself back onto his brother's dick. He's full of Dean, overfilling with him; his blood in his veins, his cock in his ass, and the only thing missing is his come coating his insides. He grips onto Dean's hip, squeezing, and Dean's nails break his skin as they claw down his side as he comes. He thrusts his cock in deep, mixing their blood and his semen together. Marking him, claiming him, and it feels like hunts gone wrong, full of panic and terror, and lazy sunny mornings, coming down from an orgasm that's left Sam boneless.

Dean pulls free and blood and semen drip down his used hole. Sam's dick is still hard, a throbbing ache, and he groans brokenly as his brother dips his fingers in his ass.

"Dean," Sam begs and his brother flips him onto his back. Sam watches as his brother licks his fingers clean, a low growl in his chest and black eyes all seeing. He doesn't stop looking as he leans down and swallows Sam whole. The youngest Winchester arches with a cry, feels the scrape of Dean's fangs against his cock, and comes, fucking his brother's face through the aftershocks.

When Sam comes back down, he realizes Dean's already on his feet. Some of the young things have edged closer and Dean's snapping at them until they cower back to their place.

"You weren't kidding," Sam muses breathlessly, squirming as he pulls his jeans back up. He stands as he buttons his jeans, looking at the new additions to their 'family'.

"What should we do with them?" Dean asks, eyeing them coldly. "I only made them because I thought my lying brother would need some protection."

Sam scoffs. "Protection?"

"From yourself."

"In my defense," Sam says, "I thought I was telling the truth at the time." He places a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder when he makes a move to take off the head of a teenager who had been inching closer. "Dean. We can't."

"I made more monsters, Sam," Dean says. "I can't just let them live."

"Then we'll take them with us," Sam says. Dean doesn't say anything for a long moment, but the tense muscles underneath Sam's hand slowly relaxes.

"They're our responsibility," he continues, stepping close and presses his mouth to the shell of his brother's ear. He takes a small taste, grinning. "We can train them. No one will ever know."

Dean nods, eyes slipping closed. Sam kisses his neck, licks at hot sweat behind his ear. He's hard again, presses his cock against his brother's side, but it'll have to wait.

"I'm still hungry," Sam says. He looks past Dean to the others, their desperate red eyes glinting in the dark. "And I'm not the only one." He pulls away, but grabs Dean's hand, leading him up the stairs, and motions for the others to follow.

"All of us?" Dean asks, bewildered. "Sam, we'll be seen."

"Then we better kill everyone," he says, looking back, and grins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now check out 's beautiful art, [Blood and Teeth](http://orukaz.livejournal.com/8156.html)!


End file.
